bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Daeyanie Kal'anath
|Row 5 title = Titles: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Family: |Row 6 info = Altanys Faemourn (Lover) Lefyr Kal'anath (Father) Raeya Kal'anath (Mother) Faeywa Kal'anath (Sister, deceased) Draell Kal'anath (Brother) Olaurae Kal'anath (Brother) |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |imagewidth = 300|caption = By ZombieCat}} Daeyanie Kal'anath is a Kaldorei Druid and occasional socialite when called for. Having a strong inclination towards the study of nature and healing, Daeyanie's pursuit for this brought her to interact closely with her Nightborne kindred following their revealing to the world. This led her to Fae'yrel, a Nightborne territory that had cast off allegiance to Suramar. Having caught the eye of Altanys Faemourn, the lord of the region, Daeyanie found herself in the lord's employ after healing him of his injuries and was given access to their knowledge on the subject. After some time in Fae'yrel, she became Lord Faemourn's mistress, often seen accompanying him regardless of where he goes across Azeroth; adorned in the finest furs and silks that he provides her with despite her preference for more comfortable leathers. History Daeyanie was born in Lorlathil, Val'sharah where she grew up alongside two elder siblings and one younger in a tight-knit community. Eventually she joined the Cenarion Circle from where she branched into the infamous D.E.H.T.A. where she aided all sorts of woodlands creatures, as well as Murlocs. Eventually however, like other druids her focus did shift and turned to the preservation of the Dream, where she aided against the encroaching Nightmare and its corruption. Childhood Daeyanie grew up rather worry free with two elder siblings, Fayewa her sentinel sister and Doraell her druid brother as well as a younger brother whom she cared for often, Olaurae who later went on to continue the family tradition of growing and harvesting berries for the Faerie dragons the Kaldorei enjoyed the company of. Being taught druidism by her older brother had its benefits of going at her own pace, but just as her younger brother Daeyanie focused more on the moonberry production for the faerie dragons, often enjoying their company more than that of anyone else. Daeyanie could always be found in the fields and forests with the creatures that had taken to resting and eating among all the berries, much like them finding comfort in moonberries. Whether the Faerie dragons understood that Daeyanie had a connection to druidism or simply the comforts of mutual snack enjoyments, the creatures would sing around her, which she found so fascinating that she too started singing with them. End of Serenity Due to the stringent policies of the Kaldorei at the time, Daeyanie spent most of her life as a druidess outside of the Cenarion Circle; having been trained conventionally by her brother, though without any sort of formal recognition as women were not allowed to join the order. As a result, she spent most of her time wandering the woods, using her powers to commune and otherwise interact peacefully with nature. This came to an abrupt end when the Horde began to sack Ashenvale under Grommash Hellscream. As druids, of the circle or otherwise, were called to arms, as well as the forces of the Sentinels, Daeyanie found herself drafted alongside her brother and sister into the conflict. Sent far from home towards Ashenvale; Daeyanie reveled in the mother forests of her people, including being able to bask in the presence of Cenarius as she was placed with the rest of the druids that had stirred to his call. While minor, due to the majority of the Druidic community being asleep, Daeyanie and the others were called forth to rouse the other woodland defenses, rather than fight in the conflict themselves. This would be her saving grace, as while in the backlines, rousing the defenses of nature such as the mighty Ancients, Cenarius was brutally slaughtered alongside many others. As such, Daeyanie’s first exposure to combat was at the hands of the Orcs slaughtering the Lord of the Forest, as well as defiling the woodlands. Remaining in Ashenvale, Daeyanie herself never directly engaged in combat beyond demonic forces after the waking of Malfurion Stormrage and the rest of the druids. There, she fell in line with the Druids of the Grove; menders of the wounded, where she used her healing arts to keep her people alive. By the end of the war, the Cenarion Circle had fully awoken and, while some returned to the Dream, those that remained awake accepted the fact that they could no longer turn away the aid of all Kaldorei druids. As such, Daeyanie was accepted into the Circle as a member, and finally recognized as a fully fledged druid. Returning home with her brother and sister, Daeyanie’s life slipped back into normalcy; though the experiences she’d had during the war left her with a desire to leave impactful change on nature. As a result, she sought out others who felt the same, finding kinship with a group that would eventually be known as D.E.H.T.A., Druids for the Ethical and Humane Treatment of Animals. D.E.H.T.A. Following her desire to aid the wildlife, Daeyanie was one of many who accompanied the flagship D.E.H.T.A. expedition to Northrend; which had its flora and fauna utterly decimated by the Scourge and their plague. Working to aid with the purging of the blight as well as the salvation of the creatures that lived within the region; Daeyanie focused her efforts primarily on healing the woodland creatures. During this time, she became infatuated with the concept of Murlocs. Though normally addressed as repulsive and otherwise unseemly creatures; the woman was enraptured by the way that they acted and ‘gurgled’. Using her lessons taught to her by her Faerie Dragon companions from her youth, she learned methods to sooth the otherwise usually hostile fish-men; by singing to them. While considered unorthodox by some, the radicals of D.E.H.T.A. accepted Daeyanie’s methods as innovative; leading to several beginning to attempt at replicating her methods of singing to the Murlocs with rather mixed results. As a result, Daeyanie was near invaluable with placating the murlocs until the rise of the D.E.H.T.A. agent later known as “King Mrgl-Mrgl”. Following the successful infiltration of Mrgl-Mrgl; Daeyanie’s focus shifted back towards healing and mending; successfully working with the rest of the circle to develop counter agents to the Scourge’s blights and contamination. However, as time went on, D.E.H.T.A.’s methods became increasingly violent towards outside forces; believing that all animals and wildlife needed to be preserved, even if bloodshed was necessary. Unwilling to slaughter huntsmen plying their trade or becoming a terrorist over an accidental bee-hive destruction; Daeyanie quietly left the group to rejoin the rest of the Circle. The Dream Having rejoined the rest of the Circle towards the end of the Lich King’s reign, the Circle spread out across Azeroth, as it was reeling from the return of Deathwing. Daeyanie headed, for the first time, to human lands. In particular, the Western Plaguelands of Lordaeron, where she aided with the restoration of the forests which had been suffocated by the blight. During this time, however, she felt the call of the Emerald Dream reaching out to her as it had with all Druids. Departing from Lordaeron, Daeyanie returned home to Val’sharah, where she entered into the Barrow Dens for the first time. Dreamwalking, an experience she had never felt, was enticing to her. Coming into the endless lush wonderland of the Emerald Forest within the Dream; Daeyanie felt as if her life was complete with the endless stretches of woodland majesty and creatures that surrounded her. From Faerie Dragons to herds of doe serenely grazing in the endless expanse; Daeyanie felt at one with nature. This feeling was one she basked in the majesty of alongside many other druids, as there had been renewed interest in the Dream ever since the sacrifice of Eranikus, Ysera’s consort, to quell the Nightmare. Because of the Nightmare, Daeyanie had refrained from delving into the dream previously, out of fear of becoming one of the druids who could not awake. While Cenarius was reborn during this time, sent off with the rest of the Cenarions to fight against the resurgent Ragnaros, Daeyanie remained in the dream with so many others; seeking to purge the Nightmare before it could be used against the Druids once again. With the threat of Xavius pacified, she worked with others to purge the taint that had encapsulated this serene wonderland. Her experience with the Nightmare was limited, however, even in its limited state; the Nightmare was enough to taint Daeyanie’s otherwise serene days whenever it loomed near. Throughout her work, she came across the occasional tainted wildlife or Ent, which she mournfully put to rest or purged of its corruption. During this time she gained mastery over her restorative abilities, and became a fully capable druid in her own right. This watch within the dream persisted for several years, the woman only awakening towards the end of the expedition into the Alternate Draenor. Having gathered herself together, Daeyanie set out to explore the world that had recovered slowly from Deathwing’s rise. Luckily for her, she did so at an opportune moment; as the serene dream she had attempted to keep pure would become more tainted than ever within months of her departure. The Legion Shortly after Daeyanie had departed from the Dream, the Legion began their invasion of Azeroth. While their original invasion had never been within Daeyanie’s lifetime, their invasion during the Third War had permanently left a scar within Daeyanie’s mind towards the potential damage such forces could wreak on the world at large. Joining with the resistance against the Legion; the woman left her home to aid on the Broken Shore under the banner of the Alliance. While she had previously worked with the Cenarion Circle near exclusively; she held very little desire to work extensively with the Horde after her previous experience with them in the Third War. This ultimately led to her continuing to work with the Alliance that her people had joined with throughout her adventures in her homeland of the Broken Isles, though, most heart wrenchingly for her, the corruption of her home of Val’sharah led to her predominantly spending most of her time healing whatever corruption she could find. When Cenarius, alongside many others, had been abducted by the Nightmare and tainted, Daeyanie rejoined with the Circle to aid in preventing the collapse of the Dream; especially in the wake of Ysera’s death. While she did as much as she could to help stop the spread of the Nightmare’s taint; the Legion had also begun to wrack nature across the isles using their fel magic. Departing from Val’sharah in search of knowledge that would allow her to continue to purge away the tainting magics that haunted the woodlands of the Isles, she ventured south towards Azsuna. While hopeful to find knowledge amongst the dilapidated ruins of the Highborne, Daeyanie happened upon the Nightborne, the cousins of her kind from Suramar. While wary, due to the fact she’d heard the race was not openly welcoming in most capacities, she had managed to find some solace in working with an Alliance-aligned group known as Fae’yrel, led by Altanys Faemourn. Having found the group after a skirmish with demons along the border of their land, Daeyanie offered her services to the Nightborne in exchange for their aid on her quest. Infatuated with the healer, Altanys implored that Daeyanie stay in Fae’yrel as long as she saw need to; offering her as much aid as he could on her quest. As time passed on, the two grew closer until Altanys and Daeyanie’s relationship solidified; becoming his mistress in Fae’yrel. While somewhat controversial, especially due to the pomp that regulated from his siblings; who had still been seeking to undermine Altanys after his abrupt rise to power in their family, she was a welcome addition to the Lord’s life. Providing her with the knowledge she was seeking, Daeyanie used the information locked within ancient highborne tomes to augment her abilities with nature; purging the fel and taint from the Nightmare from the regions surrounding Fae’yrel in the aftermath of the Legion’s defeat at the Tomb of Sargeras. As the champions of Azeroth rose up to Argus to defeat the Legion personally, Daeyanie’s days began to finally fall into a sense of normalcy once again; as the Cenarion Circle endeavored to purge what remained of the Nightmare in Val’sharah, the Fel began to recede with the Legion’s downfall, and her suitor was supportive of her lifestyle; going as far as to accompany her on ventures to get away from the obligations that otherwise left him drained. Sword and Flames When the defeat of the Legion was at its apex, the Dark Titan Sargeras plunged his blade into Azeroth, leaving the world at large heaving and dying. The Circle dispatched to the wound, though the world as a whole was now suffering. To make matters worse, the Horde and Alliance were now at war; with Altanys’ people caught in the crossfire as Suramar dropped neutrality in favor of the Horde. With more reason to remain distrustful of the Horde, Daeyanie accompanied Altanys as he continued his work with the Gilnean group known as the Blades of Greymane; with whom Fae’yrel had aligned with. Putting her skills as a healer to their employ, Daeyanie coupled these ventures with her desire to heal nature, venturing into the wilds during her down time into whatever region Altanys and the Blades took her to. This noble pursuit, however, came to an abrupt end as the Horde invaded Teldrassil. While not her home, it was the capitol of her people, and her sister had been called to arms to fight the Horde. Departing to aid her, Altanys and Daeyanie were present within Darkshore as the flames engulfed the World Tree, and Darkshore was blanketed in ash. Doing their best to aid where they could, they were eventually forced to withdraw alongside thousands of others as Teldrassil smouldered, and the Night Elves were shattered by the Horde. Fearful of her sister’s fate, Daeyanie tearfully discovered that Fayewa had not survived her tour of duty in Darkshore; slain by the Horde in the burning of Teldrassil. Making matters even worse, Altanys’ brother, Absolyn, betrayed Fae’yrel for Suramar; joining the Horde. Distrust turned to disdain, which solidified Daeyanie’s belief that the Horde was more of a blight to the world than a benefit; having wreaked havoc and destruction, as well as dividing families. As a result, she continued her work with the Blades by seeking entry into their druidic group of the Leafclaw. Appearance Weapons and Armor Companions Relationships and Friendships . By Zoratrix]] Altanys Faemourn Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Druids Category:Druids of the Grove